Love Can Over Come All Odds
by Purple Witchy Angel
Summary: YYHxInuyaha crossover. Can Hiei save the one he loves from abuse and rape? And can Kurama ever find his lost love? In later chapters set during the dark turnament. Sequal to When Veggiechan Meets Inuchan. HxOC KxOC
1. The Meeting Place

Hey everyone! I'm back and ready for action! Like I said this is a Yu yu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossover. I just love doing crossovers. There just so mush FUN! This a sequel to "When Inu-chan meets Veggie-chan" So you better read that one first. I'm not telling you what to do I'm just making a suggestion. Now I'm sad to say. The Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Yu yu Hakusho. But I do own Iyudaka, Shikka, and other characters that will be in here later. Now that that's done. On with da fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds Chapter 1: The Meeting Place  
  
'She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Sitting there by the water in the evening glow.'  
  
*'Woah where the hell did that come from?! Damnit, Hiei, don't go soft on me!*  
  
'But look at her! She's got that beautiful long silver hair.'  
  
*She's just a woman. A whore!*  
  
'And those eyes! Their gorgeous, blue with a ring of gold.'  
  
*She even looks half human! Damnit, Hiei, now she probably saw you!*  
  
'She can probably smell my arousal as well. But hey, I thought.'  
  
*Forget what I said! Go to her. Make a noise or something.*  
  
'NO!'  
  
*Do it! Get her attention.*  
  
'And what the hell would I do if I *did* get her attention?!'  
  
*I don't know. But you better think of something fast.*  
  
'Damnit all! I stepped on a twig.' (A/N: Hehe Hiei's talking to himself.)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Her dog ears twitched in the direction of Hiei. 'What was that? I heard something! It's a man I can smell him. Is he watching. me? He's behind that tree over there. Mmm not bad. Not bad at* all*. A little short but I don't like tall men anyway. Is he just going to stand there?'  
  
*Go over there and talk to him!*  
  
'Are you crazy?! I can't go over there! He's probably just wondering who that ugly bitch is over there.'  
  
*Just say something!*  
  
'NO!' (A/N: Hehe She talks to herself too.)  
  
*To bad, cause I am.* "Hello, can I help you?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
'Damnit she knows I'm here! What do I do? Should I just leave.'  
  
"Your not going to leave are you?"  
  
"Na" 'Perfect, Hiei, losing your speech over a woman. A beautiful woman.'  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Ah He" he squeaked a little. "Hiei. What's yours?"  
  
"Ah uh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have to catch me first." And off she went like a flash.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Your fast but not fast enough for now I've got you cornered." Hiei said as he backed the girl up into a wall of rock.  
  
"Is that what you think?" She leaped into the air.  
  
"What the hell?" Hiei said as she did a summersault and landed behind him.  
  
"It's almost dawn. My brother will be looking for me soon. I have to go." She started to turn.  
  
"But I never got to know your name."  
  
"You never caught me. Tell you what. I'll let you have another chance. Meet me at the lake tomorrow same time. Kay Hiei? Bye." Then she disappeared into the woods.  
  
'Your on my little dog eared one.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oooo I just love making crossovers! Bet you can't guess who the girl is. But I know! Of course *I* know. I'm the author. I know Hiei's a little outta character but hey like I said I don't own him. I can't get him perfect ya know. So just review and come back later for the next chapter. I just want to know if you guys like it or not.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	2. Let The Games Begin

Hey. I am so, so, soo sorry I didn't update sooner. See my computer, George, got sick so we took him to the doctor. But then he was still not working right so we had to bring him back. And then I was busy. So I'm really, really, really sorry. So here it is.  
  
The Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Yu yu Hakusho. But I do own Iyudaka, Shikka, and other characters that will be in here later. Now that that's done. On with da fic  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 2. Let the Games begin  
  
*There she is. Damnit why do I always get these feelings when I'm around her?*  
  
"I'm surprised you came. So you do care. "Ready for another round Hiei?"  
  
"How do you do that?" Hiei asked stepping out from behind a tree.  
  
"I have very sensitive ears, I could hear you breathing. And I could *giggle* smell you." She giggled a little more as Hiei blushed.  
  
*So she can smell my arousal.* "Lets get this started. I'll give you to the count of 10."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Hiei just growled at the female dog demon but then just like last time she was gone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei, I've got to go."  
  
"But I still don't know your name."  
  
"Alright then how 'bout we meet again tomorrow?"  
  
"Alright." Hiei huffed and turned away.  
  
*Tomorrow. I promise Hiei. I'll let you catch me.*  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Mmm she's slowing down. She's going to let me catch her?! Oh no she's not.*Just then the silver haired girl tripped. (On purpose.) She turned around and looked at Hiei. He looked confused as to what to do and then turned to leave.  
  
"Hiei where are you going? You caught me."  
  
"No not like this. I'll see you tomorrow." Then Hiei left.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Why did you let me caught you?" Hiei asked kind of irritated as they sat on the ground.  
  
"Because. I like you. And I can tell you like me too."  
  
Hiei blushed a little. "So what is your name?"  
  
"She took a deep breath and said. "Iyudaka. Though my friends call me Daka. Only special people like my brother can call me Iyu." She leaned in close to Hiei and whispered in his ear. "You can be a special friend." Daka lightly kissed him on the cheek and left.  
  
Hiei sat there dazed for a few seconds then shook his head. *Iyudaka uh. Special friend? Iyu then it is.* Hiei got up and left himself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Iyu?"  
  
"Hiei?! Your getting better at sneaking up on me." Hiei came closer and sat opposite of Daka. He swallowed and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Iyu, I want to learn more about you."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Everything! What you like. What you hate. Your family, friends, and your past." He whispered the last part.  
  
"What I like and dislike uh. Ok you know the rules."  
  
"No cheating this time." Hiei said and gave Daka a stern look.  
  
"No cheating this time." Daka gave him a little kiss. "Ready?" Hiei nodded his head and Iyudaka was off.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lets see what I like and don't like. I love ramen. My favorite colors are light blue and yellow. I like flowers. Especially roses and lilacs. I like to hear birds sing. I hate new moons and I hate showoffs."  
  
Hiei was a little confused as to why she hated new moons but that aside. "You hate showoffs. Ironic considering you are one." Hiei said teasingly.  
  
"I know." Daka said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's almost dawn. Do you have to go?"  
  
"Yeah my brother will get worried. I live him lots! But he can get a little over protective." Iyudaka said standing up and turning to leave.  
  
"Iyu?" Hiei called back to her.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I. I'll see you tomorrow." Then Hiei left.  
  
"Good bye." She called after him. *I wonder if he'd agree that he's my boyfriend? I'll ask him tomorrow. * Iyudaka heard her brother call in the distance and left as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there you go. I've decided. My school is soo stupid we have to start on the 19th. That's tomorrow! Any way I think I've said this before but characters are out of character I know but I'm not perfect ok! Nobody is. Oh yeah I've also decided that since you had to wait so long for the next chapter I'd post 2 maybe 3 but definitely 2.  
  
Thanks to mrssagara() and Kitsune Akira also known as Mystic- Water. So sorry you had to wait so long.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	3. Memories

Well here it is. I told you I'd give you 2 chapters. This I would have to say is one of my favorite chapters. It has its serious parts and its funny ones. I really am sorry about not posting. But you know how it is. Being busy and now school starting. Any way I don't like doing this but I guess I have to. As much as I hate to say it.  
  
The Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own Yu yu Hakusho. But I do own Iyudaka, Shikka, and other characters that will be in here later. Now that that's done. On with da fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hiei?" Daka asked as he came out of the woods and into the clearing then sitting next to Iyudaka by the lake.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you tell some one I was your girlfriend if they asked?" Hiei sat there and thought a minuet.  
  
"Of course." Hiei gave Daka a hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I want to know about your family and past." Hiei said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Iyudaka sat and thought. She wanted Hiei to know about her just not her past. It was to painful. "Alright." She said slowly. "But only if you tell me about *you* tomorrow."  
  
"Ok." Hiei said without thinking.  
  
"My father died when I was real little. Like two or three. He was The Great Dog Demon of The West."  
  
"Oh I didn't know you were of royalty."  
  
"Yup. I have two older brothers. Sesshomaru, he's my half brother before my Father met my Mother. And Inuyasha. A few years after my Father died, Mother, Inu-chan, and I were attacked by the local villagers. They said my Mother was a traitor and that she was cruel for raising half breeds. The villagers killed my Mother. I almost died myself."  
  
"Iyu I. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. The only thing was Inuyasha didn't know I had survived. He thought that I had died. So I can officially say I was raised by wolves."  
  
"What?" Hiei said chuckling.  
  
"Yup." Daka said with a smile. "My father raised to forest wolf gods since they were practically born. He gave them to me. Nukka is black. He has such an attitude. He never thinks before he acts. And Damah she's white. Very pretty and very smart. She always gets the better of Nukka. It's quite funny."  
  
"So they raised you?"  
  
"Ah uh. Inuyasha had this girlfriend. A priestess. I hated her. So many times I could have told Inuyasha I was still alive but she had to intrude."  
  
"So you kept an eye on him?"  
  
"Damah and Nukka had strict orders to watch over both Inuyasha and me. I don't really know the whole story but this Naraku guy tricked my brother and Kikyo. Inu-chan wanted the sacred jewel so he could become human and 'live happily ever after with Kikyo'." Daka said with sarcasm. "Kikyo was the protectoress of the jewel so the plain was she was going to give it to Inuyasha. (A/N: That seriously does not sound right!) Naraku tricked Kikyo into thinking he was Inuyasha and killed her. But before she died to get revenge she bound Inuyasha to a tree with a sacred arrow.  
  
"A few years back the same Naraku guy who tricked Inuyasha, tricked me. I was under his power and made me almost kill Inuyasha. I went crazy on him. But he under stood. As you can see I'm sane now."  
  
"Are you?" Hiei asked raising an eye brow.  
  
"Yes!" Daka said and playfully hit Hiei in the arm. The two of them laughed for a few minuets. "But so you can see why Inu-chan is a little over protective."  
  
"A little? It sounds like this guy is over bearing!"  
  
"Naw you get use to it." There was silence for a while until Hiei broke it.  
  
"Iyu?"  
  
"Yes?" Hiei got real close to her and then kissed her full on the mouth.  
  
"Hiei, you're the first guy who's ever kissed me like that. I." But before Iyudaka could say another word Hiei kissed her again passionately. Hiei then slid his tongue over Iyudaka's lips as if to ask permission in. She opened her mouth and Hiei slid his tongue in. They didn't notice but the sun was raising and some one was watching them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A bit of a cliffhanger there isn't it. Well I hope to post another chapter on Friday if I'm not busy. I think I'll start that. Every Friday I'll post another chapter. How 'bout? Ok now all you have to do is click on the little blue button that says go. Say a few words and you're done. It's that simple.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	4. Kikyo's a what!

You should be happy! I'm putting up another chapter with hardly *ANY* reviews! Well thanks any way to Amaya Rei, mrssagara(), and Mystic-Water1. Oh but wait she changed her name since the last time she reviewed. Oh well. Why do I have to do this every d*mn time!  
  
Inuyasha: And she says I swear too much.  
  
VLA: Sorry I just don't like admitting I don't own you. I'm going to cry!  
  
Inuyasha: I hate when she cries.  
  
Hiei: Is that wench crying again?! Why won't she ever just shut up?!  
  
VLA: If you don't stop being mean I'll do something horrible to you!  
  
Hiei: Oh I'm soo scared.  
  
VLA: You should be.  
  
Inuyasha: They seem a little occupied right now. Like Angel said. She doesn't own me. She also doesn't own Yu yu Hakusho. But she does own my sister Iyudaka, her baka friend Shikka how you'll meet in this chapter and any one else she decides to make up in that weird head of hers. Just read that story. It's good I've read it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 4: Kikyo's a what.?!  
  
*What the hell?! Who the hell is that and why is he sucking the lips off my sister?!* "Iy-u-da-ka!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Daka gasped and pulled away. "He's close! I have to go!"  
  
"No wait." Hiei grabbed her arm as she began to leave.  
  
"Hiei, I have to. I."  
  
"*Your* a big girl now, Iyu, you can take care of yourself."  
  
"Hiei, I have to. Let me."  
  
"I suggest you let her go now!" Inuyasha yelled coming into the clearing, eyes flashing red.  
  
"Inuyasha, Wait!" Don't do anything! He's." Daka began to protest.  
  
"He's a threat to you. and he must. DIE!"  
  
"Inuyasha, he's no more of a threat to me then you are! Inuyasha!" Iyudaka screamed holding on to Inuyasha's arm trying to stop him from hurting Hiei.  
  
"Have you gone mad again Iyu?!" He said tugging Iyudaka off his arm. (A/N: That part may be confusing for those of you that have not read "When Inu- chan Meets Veggie-chan")  
  
"No brother I."  
  
"Iyu I *can* take care of myself you know." Hiei said cutting her off.  
  
"Do you think you can wit stand me?" Inuyasha asked in a cocky manner.  
  
*Oh no! I forgot to tell Hiei about the Tetsaiga!* (A/N: Is that how you spell it? I never know how to spell it.) "Hiei, no! You don't under stand what kind of power my brother has!"  
  
"Shut up wench!" Inuyasha shouted at Daka.  
  
"How dare you yell at her like that!" Hiei said in Iyudaka's defense.  
  
"How dare you hurt her!"  
  
"Hurt her? I did know such thing!"  
  
"What ever. Prepare to die!" Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and lunged at Hiei.  
  
"Noooo!" Iyudaka screamed. "Inu-chan, don't!" Inuyasha stopped and looked at his baby sister. "I love him!" Both demons gasped and blinked at Iyudaka. (A/N: Oh wait. Inuyasha's only half demon isn't he. Oh well.)  
  
"You love him/me?" Hiei and Inuyasha said together baffled.  
  
"Why would you like a runt like that?" Inuyasha asked still confused.  
  
Hiei disappeared and reappeared in front of Daka. "You really love me, Iyu?" He asked her softly.  
  
"And who gave you permission to call her Iyu?!" Inuyasha yelled but of course getting no answer.  
  
"Yes, Hiei, with all my heart." Iyudaka whispered.  
  
"How? How could you? You don't even know my past."  
  
"I don't care about your past, Hiei. I care about you, now." She said and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Oh great." Inuyasha mumbled and slapped himself on the forehead.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked walking up to Inuyasha then stopped abruptly at what she saw. Her eyebrow then began to twitch.  
  
What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked jumping on her shoulder. Then saw the kissing demons. "Eew there're kissing!"  
  
Then suddenly. . . "SIT!" Kagome yelled which caused both Daka and Hiei to stare at Inuyasha face down in the dirt.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for damn it?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as he stood up.  
  
"How come you never kiss me like that?" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Because Inu-chan prefers paradoxes."  
  
"Parrots? Ox?" Hiei looked questionably at his little dog eared one.  
  
"Did I forget to mention Kikyo's an *evil* priestess?"  
  
"Oh I get it. She's a paradox."  
  
"Precisely." Daka, Hiei, Kagome, and Shippo laughed while Inuyasha just growled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I really like this chapter. It's funny. And it was fun to write. Sorry about earlier. I had to *deal* with Hiei.  
  
Hiei: *Tied up in a corner muffling something about stupid humans.*  
  
VLA: Yes you still haven't heard from Shikka but you will. She's definitely in the next chapter. There is a catch though. I'm kind of getting the idea that people don't like my story. So if I just get ONE review. Just one. That's all it'll take. Just one review and I'll post the next chapter. Okie dai? Okie dai. Say good bye Inu-chan. Inu-chan? In-u-yash-aaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Rye *Mouth full of Ramon. Swallows. * What I was hungry.  
  
VLA: What ever. Any ways remember just one review.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
*~Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	5. The Glaring Contest

Well I got another review. Thanks Kitsune Akira. Now if you thought that chapter was funny wait 'til you read this one.  
  
Hiei: Oh no. Not the slut. Let me tell you something about this girl. She's rude, loud, annoying, and wears the skimpiest cloths imaginable.  
  
Inuyasha: You know you always make Iyu made when you make fun of Shikka.  
  
Hiei: I don't care.  
  
Inuyasha: You better.  
  
VLA: Here they go again. They just never stop. Well I guess I should tell you. I do not own Inuyasha or Yyh. I know I know. I was as shocked as you are when I found out. So just read and review. Maybe you could give me some money so I can own Inuyasha and Yyh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 5. The Glaring Contest  
  
"So who are you?" Inuyasha asked Hiei.  
  
"I told you Inuyasha his name is Hiei." Iyudaka said practically yelling.  
  
"So you mean to tell me that's all you know about him?!" Inuyasha yelled back at his sister.  
  
"NO! I know that . . . that . . . that he's a good kisser." Inuyasha fell down anime style. After a few minuets he got back up.  
  
"That's all?! You know that he's a good kisser!"  
  
"Umm, yes. But I also know he runs really fast. He was even fast enough to catch me!"  
  
"Wow that is fast! So I'll ask you again, who are you? Like where are you from?"  
  
"I'm a fire demon."  
  
"Oh yeah, that would explain it." Inuyasha murmured as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Nothing. So what's with the bandana?"  
  
"If you must know it covers my Jagan eye."  
  
"Jagan?" Daka asked.  
  
"It's my 3rd eye. It aloes me to control people." (A/N: Please correct me if I'm wrong. I hate to be wrong.)  
  
"Oh, see Inu-chan I know about him."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered grabbing Inuyasha's arm. "Why don't we go and leave those two alone."  
  
"But Kago . . ." Kagome gave Inuyasha a stern look. "Ok." Inuyasha said sulking then suddenly an idea came to him. He walked a little faster to catch up with Kagome and took her hand in his. This surprised Kagome.  
  
"Inu- yasha what are you doing." She asked slowly.  
  
"*I* want to talk to with *you*." Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile and led her away into the woods.  
  
"So you're not going to use that eye on me are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fire huh, cool."  
  
"No fire is hot." (A/N: Hiei made a funny!)  
  
"Ha, ha very funny Hiei. So do*you* have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"N . . . well yes, one. I have a half sister. We have different mothers, she's an ice apparition."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Yukina."  
  
"Oh." Then there was an awkward silence. No one said any thing until a voice broke the silence.  
  
"Daka! Daka! I've missed you! How are you?!"  
  
"I'm fine Shikka."  
  
"Who's shorty here?" Shikka asked gesturing toward Hiei.  
  
"This . . . is . . . my . . . my . . . boyfriend Hiei."  
  
"A little short isn't he?" the red haired demon said.  
  
"Hey watch it foxy!" Hiei grabbed for his sword.  
  
"Hey whoa there killer! I didn't mean any thing by it. Geez! So what are you?"  
  
"A fire demon."  
  
"Uh huh." Shikka said not believing. "Aren't you a little over dressed?" Shikka asked looking at Hiei's dark clothing.  
  
"Aren't *you* a little *under* dressed?" Hiei asked looking at her extremely short fur skirt that barely covered her butt.  
  
"Oh I didn't know you were looking shripy!"  
  
"Slut!"  
  
"Dumb ass!"  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Bitch!" They both growled at each other and glared. Neither one not willing to lose the glaring contest.  
  
"Come on guys stop!" Iyudaka yelled. Hiei and Shikka both looked at her.  
  
"What!" They shouted together now glaring at Daka.  
  
"Nothing, just don't kill each other ok." Shikka and Hiei growled at each other and continued in their glaring contest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei: See I didn't I tell you the bitch was annoying.  
  
VLA: Oh Hiei just shut up. And you down in front. Yeah you in front of the computer screen. Just press the little blue button in the bottom left hand corner. There you will win a prize. Another chapter of LCOCAO (Love Can Over Come All Odds).  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	6. Dreaming of You

I really like this chapter. It might even make you cry. Oh if might be a while before I get the next chapter out. I'm from Iowa and every Labor Day weekend we go to Okoboji, which is the Iowa great lakes. So yeah it might be a while before I can get to a computer again. Any way thanks to:  
  
Kitsune Akira: Cookie! I like cookies! Where's my cookie?!  
  
Maruken(): Here's that update you wanted that you put so bluntly.  
  
Lady Jenny: I'm sorry. Every thing's all ready prewritten. I just type it up on my comp before I post. There's not much Inuyasha/Kagome. It's mainly just Hiei/OC and Kurama/OC.  
  
Passionateangel: Thanks so much. I like your fic to and I'll R and R as soon as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yyh or Inuyasha. But I am happy there are new episodes of Inuyasha on adult swim!  
  
Ok let's get this fic started!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 6. Dreaming Of You  
  
"So that was your best friend huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Man what a mouth!"  
  
"Come on, Hiei, leave her alone. She's been through a lot in her life."  
  
"And like I haven't?!" Hiei shouted at Daka.  
  
"If you'd just tell me . . ."  
  
"Forget it!"  
  
"Fine!" Hiei and Iyudaka humped together and glared at each other just inches from the others nose. Suddenly Hiei grabbed Iyudaka and kissed her.  
  
"So . . ." Hiei said a few minutes after they pulled away. "What happened to . . . Shikka was it? What happened to her that was *so* horrible?"  
  
"Her mother died when she and her little brother, Shippo, (A/N: Shikka is Shippo's big sister.) were both pretty young."  
  
"Well that's not so bad."  
  
"After her mother died she would go on long walks by herself. One day she met a white fox demon like herself, Yoko Kurama. They got to talking and became the best of friends. Then these two demon brothers killed her father when she was away. Shippo and Shikka were devastated. She said she was 'very lucky to have Yoko there to comfort her.' I think she even loved him. But sadly he left Shikka one day to. He just said he had to leave. So you see Shikka's lost just about every one she's ever loved." Iyudaka finished tears coming to her eyes."  
  
"I see." Hiei pulled Iyudaka into a close embrace. "You're a good friend Iyu." Daka looked up at Hiei and they kissed.  
  
~*~Dream/flashback~*~  
  
"Yoko!" Shikka yelled running to her friend.  
  
"Hey Red." Kurama said as Shikka hugged him tight.  
  
"What's wrong Yoko?" Shikka asked worried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Red, but I must go."  
  
"But, Yoko, why?!" Shikka asked confused, tears starting to roll down her cheek.  
  
"If I told you, you would not want to associate with me any more." Yoko Kurama then tightly hugged the crying Shikka. "Please don't cry, Shikka, you must under stand."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?" Shikka asked looking up at him.  
  
"It's a promise, Red. Now I must go." Then Yoko Kurama left.  
  
"No wait! Yoko Kura'!" Shikka yelled after him, her screams getting lost in the wind. She fell in a heap on the ground crying in the darkness. "But I . . . I never got to tell him . . . I love you."  
  
~*~End dream/flashback~*~  
  
Shikka bolted straight up in bed with a tear stained face. She breathed a sigh if relief. "It was only a dream. A dream that felt so very real." She looked out her window and up at the half moon. "Yoko, where are you?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
A young red headed boy awoke in a cold sweat. *It was that dream again. Shikka your thinking of me again aren't you?*  
  
"Suuichi (A/N: Can someone please help on this. I have no idea how to spell Kurama's human name.) are you ok?" His mother's voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"Yes Mom." *I promise, Red, we'll meet again soon.* Kurama looked out at the half moon and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you have it, another chappy of LCOCAO. So now all you gotta do is press that little blue button. It'll make me very happy. And you will get a prize to . . . Another chapter of LCOCAO! So do as I tell you. *Takes out watch and swings it back and forth.* You *will* do as I tell you. You will press that button and leave a review. *Puts watch away.* Ok I'm done now. What's that you say? You're going to leave a review. Why thank you very much. I appreciate it.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	7. The New Moon Addition

Sorry it took me so long to up date guys. I've been real busy. Thanks for reviewing . . .  
  
Kitsune Akira: Thanks for the cookies. I love sugar!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh no now she's going to be hyper all day.  
  
Vegetaslittleangel: Shut up Inu. Also thanks to . . .  
  
Brittannie R: Thanks for the info. I've always wondered if they had the same mother or the same father. I also heard some where that they were twins. But then how can they when they're only half siblings. I'm soo confused.  
  
Inu: You're always confused.  
  
VLA: Didn't I tell you to shut up Inuyasha! Here is where I must tell you.  
  
The Disclaimer: I do not own Yyh or Inuyasha. Although I do have quite a few movies. Any way I *do* Own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, and some other people that will come in later. Now enough of my babbling READ!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 7. The New Moon Addition  
  
"So let me get this straight, you turn into your human form at a new moon?"  
  
"Yup, me and Inu-chan."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hiei shook his head. *This is no time for reminiscing.*  
  
"Calm down, Hiei, she'll be fine. She's a strong girl." Shikka said trying to reassure Hiei.  
  
"I know it's just . . ."  
  
"It's normal to be nervous you're going to be a father."  
  
"Oh great." Hiei said with sarcasm. "I get to be called that special *annoying* word Daddy!"  
  
"Iyu called father Papa." Inuyasha chimed in. "And Iyume calls me Papa." It's been four years since Hiei and Iyudaka met. Kagome and Inuyasha are married/mated and have a three year old little girl, Iyume. Now Daka and Hiei will soon be parents themselves. Suddenly they heard a baby cry from inside the hut.  
  
"It's a baby girl!" Kagome said coming out. "Hiei, would you like to go see?" Hiei got up and went inside to see his lover and new baby girl. The color of her hair was Iyudaka's but she had eyes like his own. She even had little black dog ears, her left one droop a little.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"She's . . . she's beautiful. What's her name?" Hiei said sitting next to Iyudaka.  
  
"Rayven, for the new moon." (A/N: You know because it's dark when there's no moon. And ravens are black. Oh never mind.)  
  
"Mmm I like it." Hiei leaned over and gave Daka a kiss then she handed Rayven over to her father. "Hey . . ."  
  
"Just hold her while I sleep. Some one will be in her to take her soon." Iyudaka yawned and went to sleep.  
  
*My little girl. My Rayven. So beautiful. I can't believe I ever thought of leaving.*  
  
"Hiei?" Kagome said as she came in.  
  
"Here." Hiei handed, Kagome, Rayven, then left the hut.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ray-ven! Stop, get your ass over here!"  
  
"Hiei, don't yell at Rayvie like that! And you definitely shouldn't swear around her or at her!" Daka yelled at the father of her child. (A/N: Notice I have not once said that Daka and Hiei are married?)  
  
"Fine!" Rayven is now three and as always running a muck. (A/N: A much! A muck! A muck! Sorry I had to do that.) "I'm gone for one month and you can't even handle her!"  
  
"That's another thing!" Iyudaka yelled back at Hiei. "When you always leave, where do you go?!"  
  
"No . . . nowhere."  
  
"You better not be cheating on me!"  
  
"How do I know *your* not cheating on *me* with that . . . what's his name?!"  
  
"Koga?! He's my friend. Please you should have more faith in me!"  
  
"You should have more faith in me!"  
  
"How can I have faith in you when I don't even trust you any more?!"  
  
"Mommy, Papa, pwease stop wighting." Rayven said as she cried. (A/N: Aww it's so cute, she can't say her l's and f's. Man I'm talking a lot today. Inu: It's because of the sugar. VLA: Shut up Inu!)  
  
"Now look what you did, you made Rayvie cry!"  
  
"I did?! You were yelling just as much as I was!" Hiei said. Iyudaka picked up the crying Rayven and started to walk toward the house.  
  
"Maybe he should've stayed gone. It was a lot quieter." Daka mumbled. Hiei grumbled hearing that and went to leave. (A/N: Hey that rhymes . . . Inu: Not another word! VLA: Ok geez! Have a cow!) "Where are you going?!" Iyudaka asked now regretting that she said that.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back." And then Hiei was gone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Aww that's sad. I hope Hiei and Iyudaka stay together. Well I already know. But I know a way you'll find out. Just push the botton that says go, say a little something, wait a few days, and . . . Tada! There's a new chapter of LCOCAO. So leave a review and I'll get back to you.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	8. The Infamous Koga

Thanks so much everyone for reviewing. If I didn't get the few reviews I get I wouldn't be continuing this story.  
  
Dark Dragon34: I love cookies! Thank you. SUGAR!  
  
Kitsune Akira: It was kind of a cliff hanger wasn't it? Sorry. Here's the next chapter so you don't have to wait any more.  
  
PassionateAngel: Well you don't have to wait any more. As you can see this is the next chapter.  
  
Hiei's1girl: I'm glad you like it. Sometimes I wonder if people really do. I hardly get any reviews.  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own Yyh or Inuyasha. But I do own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, and other characters that will be in here later. I have something kind of important to tell you so when the chapter's done don't just skip the bottom part. I know some of you do it. I know because I do it some times.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Cane Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 8. The Infamous Koga  
  
"Good night Rayvie." Daka said to her little girl and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Good night Mamma. Mamma?"  
  
"Yes Ray?"  
  
"Is Papa coming home?"  
  
"Honey, I wish I knew." Daka sighed. "But I don't. I'm sorry Rayvie."  
  
"I want my Papa!" Rayven then began to cry.  
  
Rayven finally cried herself to sleep. Iyudaka laid in bed thinking. *Hiei where are you?*  
  
*Right here.* Hiei telepathically said back to her.  
  
"Hiei don't surprise me like that!" Iyudaka yelled in a whisper. "And where have you been?!"  
  
"Thinking." Hiei said in a calm whisper.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you, and Rayvie, and me, what I should do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I love you both very much. Don't *ever* think I don't. But I guess . . . I guess I just wasn't ready for all this."  
  
"Well you should have thought of that before you got me pregnant!" Iyudaka said a little to laud and immediately put her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh, Iyu, you'll wake Rayven. Although it does take two to tango, you certainly do have a good reason to yell."  
  
"I do?! I mean of course I do!" Iyudaka said then softened her features. "Why Hiei? Why do you always leave me?" Iyudaka fell to the floor and began to weep. Hiei went to her and held her close.  
  
"I don't know, Iyu. But I really do love you."  
  
"I love you too Hiei." Iyudaka said through her tears then Hiei pulled her in for a deep kiss.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Months Later  
  
"Mamma, I want Papa!" Rayven stated one day out of the blue.  
  
"Yes Ray I know." Just then the door bell rang. "Honey will you get that please?"  
  
"Yes Mamma." Rayven went to the door and opened it. "Oh it's *you*."  
  
"Hey there squirt." Koga said to Ray as she walked in like he owned the place. (A/N: Bet you didn't think Koga would be in this story did you. I'm just going to say now. Please don't flame for later chapters. I like Koga don't get me wrong. He was just there to fit the part. Ok I'm done now. Go back to reading. Wait your reading this. Oh you know what I mean.)  
  
*I *hate* it when he calls me squirt.*  
  
"Hey Babe."  
  
*I *hate* it when he calls me babe.* "Hey Koga. Come for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, whatcha got?"  
  
"Ramen, Red elk, and mushrooms."  
  
"Yuk!"  
  
"Yum, mushrooms are good for you squirt." (A/N: I now in the show there was this episode about not eating Shippo's mushrooms but I don't care. This is my story and I say Koga likes mushrooms. Even if they are disgusting. Oh and yes Shippo is in the story.)  
  
"What eber." Rayven mumbled.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mamma may I leave now?" Rayven asked politely after she had eaten her fill.  
  
"Alright Ray . . ."  
  
"Hold on squirt, you haven't eaten your mushrooms."  
  
"Koga's right. Ray why don't you eat a few and then you can go."  
  
*Papa neber made me do anything.*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rayven laid in bed listening to her mom and Koga talking. *I don't care. I don't like that mean woof Koga. I want my Papa . . . I'm thwsty.*  
  
So Rayven walked down stairs to get a glass of water. She walked to the living room to ask her mom to get her some water. But what Rayven say she was not expecting . . . Iyudaka and Koga Kissing on the coach. Rayven's eyes filled with tears.  
  
*Mamma no! What about Papa?!* "Nooo!" Rayven screamed and ran out crying.  
  
"Rayven wait! Rayven!" Iyudaka called as her daughter ran up to her room still crying.  
  
"Just give her some time Iyu. Give her some time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's kind of a cliff hanger isn't it? Well like I said earlier please don't flame me about Koga in later chapters. He was just kind of there and fit the part. Oh yeah my important note. Well not that important put I'm going to be changing my name. I'm just tired of that stupid 1 behind my name. So from now on I'm Purple Witchy Angel. Oh and one more thing. Please, please, please review!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
~*Vegetaslittleangel*~ 


	9. Broke Her Heart

Hey everyone how do you like my new name. Hope no one any trouble. Thanks for the reviews everyone.  
  
crazygurl2003: Thanks for not flaming me again. Sorry I can't up date any sooner.  
  
PassionateAngel: Yeah I hate cliffies. Sorry about that. This one sort of has a cliffhanger but not really.  
  
Dark Dragon34: Sugar!  
  
Inuyasha: You shouldn't have done that.  
  
Purple Witchy Angel: Sugar!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You definitely shouldn't have done that.  
  
PWA: Did you say sugar?!  
  
Inuyasha: Now we're in for it!  
  
PWA: I LOVE SUGAR! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!  
  
Inuyasha: Way to go now she's going to be hyper ALL day.  
  
PWA: Oh calm down Inu-chan. Thanks . . .  
  
Hiei's1girl: Just be patient. You'll find out what's going on within the next few chapters.  
  
Kitsune Akira: That's a cute name for your cat. But . . . *sniffle.* Why don't you email me any more?!?! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Inuyasha: Way to go Kit you made her cry.  
  
PWA: I think I'll live. *Sniff.* Now . . .  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't Own Yyh or Inuyasha. I do own Iyudaka, Rayven, Shikka, and other characters I come up with in my head. Now on with the fic. And don't for get to review when you're done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 9. Broke Her Heart  
  
4 years later after Rayven went screaming out of the house.  
  
"Momma can I please go?!" Rayven begged with her famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Ray, I said no!"  
  
"Why not?" Ray whined.  
  
"Because you have school." Iyudaka informed her daughter.  
  
"Why? That's stupid! Why would you have school during The Dark Tournament?"  
  
"I know dear . . ."  
  
"Ha ha I get to go and you don't!" The 4 year old Romah chanted.  
  
"Romah don't tease your sister." Daka scolded her brown haired green eyed son.  
  
"Yeah or else I'll beat you up you little twerp!"  
  
"You're just jealous that I get to go and you can't."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"You are too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"To!"  
  
"Children, children that's enough!" Iyudaka yelled, trying to get her kids to stop bickering.  
  
"Hey, Romah, your village called. They're missing their idiot!" (A/N: I got that off of Inuyasha. I thought it was hilarious!)  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Rayven!" Daka said sternly.  
  
"But Momma!"  
  
"We'll see Rayven if I can get you out for a day or two. But right now it's time for school." *Ding Dong.* "See there's Somachi and Iyume."  
  
"Alright Momma." The 8 year old Rayven went to the door and as her mother had said there was her 14 year old cousin Chitty (Somachi) son of Sesshomaru and 11 year old cousin Iyume. "Bye Momma. I'll see you after school."  
  
"Bye Sweetie. Oh hey Rom why don't you go and play with Yashgo (Kagome and Inuyasha's 5 year old son.) today."  
  
"Ok Momma. See you later." And Romah was out the door as well.  
  
*Finally, maybe I can actually get the house clean today.*  
  
"Hello Iyudaka." Came a deep voice from the shadows.  
  
"Ahhh! Koga don't do that . . . please." Daka said a little disappointed that her 'lover' had returned.  
  
"I'm sorry." Koga said wrapping his arms around Iyudaka. "About the other day . . ."  
  
"No that's ok. You can't even see it any more. See!" Daka said showing Koga her wrists that a few days ago had been bruised and swollen.  
  
"I see. So how about I make it up to you?" Koga said with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh no, no It's ok. I . . . I have some work . . ." Iyudaka started to say at the same time Koga was advancing toward her. She tried to back away but she found a wall had decided to plant its self there without her looking.  
  
"Nonsense, I insist." Koga picked Iyudaka up, flung her over his shoulder, and went up to 'their' bedroom.  
  
*Why do I get these pains sometimes? Could it be . . . could it be possible that Iyu is hurt, that I can feel her pain? That we are in some way bonded?*  
  
"Hiei are you alright." Kurama asked worried about his friend. "You spaced out."  
  
"I'm fine." Hiei snapped.  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter were sleeping getting a good nights rest for tomorrows fight in The Dark Tournament. Kurama and Hiei just sat talking before they went to bed.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Were . . . were you . . . ever in love?" Kurama asked not sure if he should have asked Hiei that question.  
  
"Why would you want to know?" Hiei said snapping again. He was beginning to be in a bad mood.  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Were you?"  
  
"It was a long time ago, when I was still in my Yoko form. She was beautiful. I knew I loved her from the moment I saw her."  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Hey watch where your going, you stupid ass!" A red headed fox said after she had collided with Yoko Kurama.  
  
"Maybe little girl *you* should watch where *your* going. You ran into me."  
  
"Shikka sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just . . ." Shikka sighed again and Yoko could tell there was something wrong. "I'm Shikka."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet such a beauty." Shikka blushed as Yoko kissed her hand. "I'm Yoko Kurama. Now do you mind telling me what's bothering you?"  
  
"I just lost my mother." Shikka said quietly with tears starting to came to her dark brown eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, here." Yoko handed Shikka a white clot to dry her tears with. "But running from your problems doesn't solve them.  
  
"Thanks, I know it's just hard." Shikka blew her nose. "Yoko Kurama wasn't it? That's too long. How about Yoko or Kura'? Yeah I like that, Kura'."  
  
"Then I shall call you . . . Red." Shikka blushed again her face almost as red as her hair.  
  
"SHIKKA!"  
  
"That's my dad. I have to go but . . . I want to see you again."  
  
"You will, Red, of that I'm sure."  
  
"Bye Kura'!"  
  
"Good bye . . . my lovely." Yoko said as she left but she was already to far gone and didn't hear him.  
  
"So you're the one who broke that loud mouthed bitch's heart."  
  
"What?! Did you say broke her heart? I broke her heart? I . . . she loved me?"  
  
"To my knowledge she still does."  
  
"She does? Wait how do you know?"  
  
"I just do ok!" Hiei yelled with fire in his eyes. Kurama backed off and went to leave Hiei alone. *What have I done?! Did I too break the heart of the one I love? Please, Iyu, please forgive me.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
WOW! This is a long chapter! Are you proud of me? This is like 7 pages. The longest chapter I think I've ever done! I think I've said this before but this is one of my favorite chapters. It's just so touching. Any way the only way for you to find out happens next is for you to review. So just click on go. It will take you to a lovely place. Trust me on this one guys.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	10. What About Papa?

I'm sad. Not as many people as I had hoped reviewed. I think it's because I changed my name. Either that or they don't like it and know I don't like to be yelled at so they didn't flame me. Any way thanks to those who *did* review.  
  
KyaKagami: It is? I didn't think that. But oh well can't change it now. The stories finished I just type it up. Well thanks for reviewing any way.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: I don't care how they're related. It's my story and I can do what I want. Yes I'm Vegeta's Little Angel. And I'll always be Vegeta's Little Angel. I like Koga he just kinds fit the part. I didn't feel like coming up with a new character.  
  
Kitsune Akira: Thanks again for reviewing Kit. I know I can always count on you. Even if no one else reviewed I'd post it just for you. Here you deserve a cookie. No wait have 2 . . . wait 10! Yes you deserve 10 cookies!  
  
crazygurl2003: It's a Dbz fic. But I guess you already found that out. Thanks for not flaming me again. Here have a cookie. I feel like giving them out to day.  
  
So KyaKagami and Crazed fanatic anime fan you two can have one too.  
  
Moon Serena: Well I continued. Do I get a cookie? Oh here you deserve one for reviewing.  
  
PWA: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Inuyasha: What's wrong now?  
  
PWA: I only got 5 reviews!!! Wahhhhhhh!!!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT?!?! This story is better then that! It's it? Wahhhhhhh Kagome!  
  
Kagome: What's the matter with you two?  
  
PWA: *Sniff, sniff* The story only got 5 reviews! But you know what?  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: What?  
  
PWA: That's ok, 'cause even if I only got one review I'd still post it. 'Cause I'd know someone at there really like my story. So I'm going to let you read it now.  
  
Kagome: Ah haven't you forgotten something?  
  
PWA: What? Oh, do I have to?  
  
Inuyasha: Ah yeah.  
  
PWA: Ok I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, Romah, and I think that's it but If you see any names you never heard of before they're mine too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 10. What About Papa?  
  
"What a fight that was! Good thing you're here Yukina. You can heal me." Kuwabara said with a smile.  
  
"Huh?" Yukina wasn't paying any attention. She had noticed something in the corner of her eye. "That looks like . . ."  
  
"Ahhh!" Kuwabara screamed like a girl. "Yukina look out!" He shouted as he saw a giant black wolf jump out from behind a bush. "Don't worry Yukina I'll protect you! Huh?" Kuwabara was puzzled for the wolf was licking Yukina's face.  
  
"Come on now, Nukka, cut it out." Yukina said as she pushed the big lug away. (A/N: This is part of the reason why you should have read "When Inu- chan Meets Veggie-chan". But wait you should remember. Nukka and Damah are at the beginning of the story too. Just go to chapter 2 or 3 if you can't remember.)  
  
"Ok what's going on here?" Kuwabara asked completely clueless.  
  
"Precisely what I wanted to know." Yusuke said walking up to them.  
  
"Oh it's Nukka. Hello old fella, how are you?" Botan said and began petting Nukka behind the ear.  
  
"Can we just leave the over sized mutt alone and go?!"  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama scolded. Nukka growled and bared his teeth which were blood stained after so many years of living. "You know him don't you boy?" Kurama asked talking to Nukka.  
  
"Oh good the damn mutt remembers me." Hiei turned to leave and Nukka continued to growl "Oh just shut the hell up. No ones afraid of you any way you old bastard!"  
  
"Hiei . . ." The wolf finally spoke in a gruff voice. "The nerve of you coming back. You should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
"Me ashamed?! She's the one who accused me of cheating, does it herself, and mates with the damn bastard!"  
  
"That's not how it is! If you would just . . ." Just then Nukka heard a whistle that was the signaling for him to go home. "I'll talk to *you* later." Nukka said sternly and then left.  
  
"Yeah, what ever, I'm soo scared." Hiei turned and left as well to be alone.  
  
"What just happened?" Kuwabara asked still as clueless as ever.  
  
"Come on now guys. Lets go, this is none of our concern." Botan said trying to push them on.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"But, Momma, what about Papa?" Rayven whined.  
  
"Rayven, stop whining! I let you come here today didn't I?"  
  
"But Momma, Papa's hurt!"  
  
"I know Sweetie. I know." *Oh Hiei please stay strong. You must live through this. We need you.*  
  
*Iyu? She's here?*  
  
*Hiei's power just increased drastically again. We may be out of this force field sooner then I thought.* the masked fighter thought while watching Hiei.  
  
"Damn it! Now we can't see a frikin' thing!"  
  
"Shikka!"  
  
"Sorry but what is that fog stuff?"  
  
"I don't know." Then out of the fog came . . .  
  
"No it can't be!" Shikka said wide eyed.  
  
"Is that Yoko Kurama?"  
  
"He's dead! But . . . Daka . . ." Shikka eyes began to tear. She didn't know what to think.  
  
"It's alright Shikka, it's alright." Iyudaka said holding her friend. "Wait where's Rayven? And Romah? No!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh no, where *have* Rayven and Romah gone?! Only I know and I'm not tellin' till I get reviews. I hope you aren't too confused. The scenes up there I got directly well not directly but they're episodes in the show. So you can't tell me I made it up!!! Any ways please, please, please review!!! I'm begging you here. Don't make me have to get Inuyasha to beg.  
  
Inuyasha: What? Heyyy!  
  
PWA: Sorry I just couldn't resist. One more thing. I've decided to start a mailing list to please tell me if you want to be one it. Well bye for now.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	11. What's Going On?: The Truth

Here's the next chapter. I still only get like 5 reviews a chapter but that's ok.  
  
Inu-Ice-Dragon: Here's the up date. And thank you for reviewing.  
  
Khelen: Thanks. SUGAR!!!!  
  
Hiei: Now why did you have to go and do that.  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah why do they always seem to want to give her sugar?  
  
Hiei: Ok now more sugar giving people.  
  
Inuyasha: It makes here wayyy to hyper!  
  
PWA: Here's an idea. Why don't you both shut up and get me the next review.  
  
Hiei: Fine.  
  
Passionateangel: You again?! No I'm just kidding. I love hearing from you.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Shikka and Kurama will get together. Just not right this chapter. And how dare you lie to me!!! No just kidding. Oh hey don't forget to up date your fic either. I'm getting anxious.  
  
crazygurl2003: Yes very weird. But you know darn well I can't up date till Friday. So keep your pants on! Yes please keep them on!  
  
PWA: I don't wanna.  
  
Hiei: You have to.  
  
PWA: But I don't wanna! Inu-chan you do it for me.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine. Angel does not own me or shripy over there.  
  
Hiei: Hey you want to . . .  
  
PWA: Ok bad mistake. Fine I'll just do it. I don't own Inuyasha or Yyh. (I'm soo glad it's coming back.) But I do own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, and everyone else I made up. Ok now on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 11. What's Going On? : The Truth  
  
Yoko Kurama was gone and Kurama was in his place. Hiei and the masked fighter were still trapped in the force field.  
  
"Come on Romah! Hurry up!"  
  
"I'm coming, Sis, I'm coming. But why do they all want your papa's team dead?"  
  
"I don't know now hush. I don't want then to hear us." Rayven whispered to Romah as they got to the opening of the ring.  
  
"Hey it's Aunt Kina!"  
  
"Shhh, Rom, I told you to be quiet!" Rayven whispered loudly. "Now follow me . . . quietly." Rayven slowly began to creep up on the unsuspecting fighters. But as usual Romah couldn't keep his excitement down.  
  
"Aunt Kina!" Romah yelled and jumped into Yukina's waiting arms. Suddenly Kurama felt weight around his neck and shoulders and found Rayven there with her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Hi Uncle 'Kura!"  
  
"Rayven! Romah! What are you two doing here?!" Yukina and Kurama asked in unison. "You know them?!"  
  
"Ok wait. How do you know them?" Kurama asked as he slid Rayven off his back.  
  
"Well Ray and Rom are children of one of my best friends." Yukina informed. "How do you know them?"  
  
"Iyudaka's an old friend of a friend. She . . . she's a . . . been having trouble with . . ."  
  
"Koga! I know." Yukina said sadly. "But she just won't leave him."  
  
"She doesn't have a choice. These two runaway to my house every once in a while." Kurama said as he ruffled Romah's hair.  
  
"Yeah they come to my house too."  
  
"Ah guys . . . you do know we're standing right here." Rayven said in a snotty tone.  
  
"Oh right, hey look Yusuke won." Kurama said trying to change the subject.  
  
"What's going on here?! These children should not be here." the masked fighter said as she and Hiei walked over to the group.  
  
"PAPA!!!" Rayven ran to Hiei. He picked her up, threw her in the air, and caught her. Then Hiei held Rayven close for a big hug. Rayven had tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Papa I've missed you soo much! Why? Why did you leave us?" Rayven asked through the tears.  
  
"I know Rayvie I know. I'm sorry." Hiei whispered in Rayven's dog ears. By this time most everyone was shocked. (Except Kuwabara he was just confused.) Obviously this little girl was Hiei's daughter.  
  
"Papa . . ." Rayven said as she looked at her father with seriousness in her brownish red eyes. "I'm not going home! That Koga he's evil!"  
  
"He hurts Momma!" Romah chimed in. "He hits her and makes her do things she doesn't want to do." Romah's eyes then began to water.  
  
"Well then you can stay with us." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes that's a perfect idea." Botan said.  
  
"Come on Ray lets go."  
  
"What about Rom?"  
  
"He's not . . ."Rayven interrupted Hiei.  
  
"No but he's Momma's son and MY brother."  
  
"Alright come then Romah." Hiei said giving into his daughter's puppy dog eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's the next chapter. I know this one was kind of boring but the next chapter will be good. Kurama and Shikka meet face to face. Hmm this should be interesting. I would just like to remind you that I do have a mailing list. So if any one would like to know when I up date just ask me in an email or in a review. That's it for now folks. Ya'll come back now ya here. (Sorry I had to put that.)  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	12. In Your Arms

Here's the next chapter. For those of you who reviewed thanks. I've been kind of depressed lately and hearing good things about my work makes me feel just a little bit better. If I got more reviews who knows?! Any way thanks to . . .  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Well here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Sit! Shikka and Kurama meet again. Sit! Oh and don't call me a booger brain. Sit!  
  
PassionateAngel: Wow everyone seems to want Shikka and Kurama to meet. And everyone seems to say the last chapter was short. But oh well. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kitsune Akira: I am soo sorry I didn't have you in the reviews last chapter. My computer's being screwy. Actually I think it's just my mom. Any way thanks for the sugar! I'll be sure to put it to good use.  
  
Child of the Ancients: I'm glad SOME people like my story. Sure I'll add you to my mailing list. Thanks a bunch for reviewing.  
  
Humph, only 4 reviews. Oh well. And now what you've all been . . . Oh yeah . . .  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yyh but I do own Iyudaka, Shikka, and everyone else I made up. Ok NOW it's time for what you've all been waiting for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 12. In Your Arms  
  
"They what?!" Koga screamed. "Again?!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I . . ." Daka began.  
  
"How?! How is it that you always manage to loose your own damned kids?!"  
  
"She doesn't loose them!" Shikka said in Iyudaka's defense. "They run to get away from *you*!" Shikka said getting into Koga's face. That was a big mistake.  
  
"What did you say you little bitch?!" Koga said as he positioned his hand to it Shikka.  
  
"No! Koga don't!" Iyudaka screamed but it was too late. Koga beat Shikka just like he had beaten her so many times before. Shikka would not shed a tear. But Daka cried for her friend also knowing when Koga was done with Shikka he would come after her.  
  
*Don't worry, Daka, I'll get you out of this mess. No matter what!* Shikka thought as she escaped with Damah and Nukka.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Something's not right. Shikka, I know you were there watching today. I . . . I can feel your pain. Are you alright?*  
  
"Hey, Kurama, you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Yusuke, I'm alright."  
  
"Ok, whatever." Yusuke said and went back to the couch where the others were.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"You sensed it to, Hiei?"  
  
"Hmm." Hiei nodded.  
  
"I get that feeling a lot lately." Kurama said sadly.  
  
"As though you're in pain?" Hiei asked bluntly.  
  
"Yes, does it mean that you and I could have some sort of . . . bond with them?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Rayven you're supposed to be in bed."  
  
"I know, Papa, but I'm worried about Momma and Aunt Shikka."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Nukka, where are you going?" Shikka asked curiosity getting the best of her. She felt like they were in the middle of no where.  
  
"Yes Nukka do tell." Damah said raising an eye brow at her mate.  
  
"I know where to find Hiei and Kurama."  
  
"Well to bad! I never want to see him again as long as I live!"  
  
"As much as I hate to say this I agree with Nukka. Hiei and Kurama could help in this Daka/Koga situation." Damah said afraid of how Shikka would react.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"They can help. Think about it."  
  
"I guess." Shikka said giving in.  
  
"Good, they're in the hotel up there." Nukka informed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Knock, knock.*  
  
"Now who could that be at this time of night?" Yusuke said as he walked to the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"Is Yo . . . I mean is Kurama here?"  
  
"Shikka?! My gosh, Shikka, what happened?!" Kurama asked as he saw how beat up and bloody she was.  
  
"I . . . it's a long story."  
  
"Come, let's get you fixed up and you can tell us what happened." Kurama said as he helped Shikka to the couch. After Shikka was bandaged up she and Kurama sat in silence.  
  
"Red I . . ."  
  
"Shhh Kura', I understand. I just wish you would have told me the truth."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"You think they know each other?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke as they watched Kurama and Shikka.  
  
"Have you two no decency? It's obvious they want to be alone." Hiei said scolding the two teenagers.  
  
"Well do they?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"They knew each other . . . a long time ago." The two fighters felt satisfied with Hiei's answer and left to go to bed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I am sorry. I just didn't want you to hate me."  
  
"Hate you?! Kura' I could never hate you. There's something I never got to tell you."  
  
"I know, Red, I know." Kurama said and held Shikka close.  
  
"It's good to be in your arms again Kura'."  
  
"Mmm hmm."  
  
"Kura'?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too Shikka. I love you too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aww now wasn't that just soo sweet?! This is a longer chapter so you better be happy with me. I've got nothing else to say other then if you want to be on my mailing list please contact me. Oh and by the way I'm sorry I didn't get it posted right away. I've been having some problems. Well until next chapter folks . . .  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	13. Find Your Brother

Wow you people really seemed to like that chapter. This ones going to be a shocker folks. No really it is. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
PassionateAngel: Thank you. I thought the end was cute myself. Thank you for emailing me yesterday. (  
  
Child of the Ancients: I like Koga too. I just didn't feel like coming up with a new character. So Koga was like #1 candidate. Plus I couldn't think of any one else that COULD be that mean. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
inufan001: Why are you confused? Thanks for putting me on your favorites list. It makes me feel so . . . special!  
  
Tuski: Not bad is good though right? I hope so. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Roxy-the-Wolf-Demon: You're welcome. I really liked that poem. It was good. I'm glad you put me on your Favorites list too. ( I'm feeling really special today.  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own Yyh, or Inuyasha but I do own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, Romah, Iyume, Yashgo, Somachi (Chitty), and Rainah. So no steally!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 13. Find Your Brother  
  
"I expect this from children but not from you!" Koga said as he dragged the run away Daka home.  
  
"I'm sorry Koga! I'm sorry! Just let me go, please! I promise I won't run!" Iyudaka pleaded with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Shut up bitch! You're making a scene!"  
  
*That sounds like . . .* "Iyudaka? Iyudaka!" Yukina yelled and started searching for her friend.  
  
"Yukina wait for us." Botan said as she Keiko and Shazuru (Kuwabara's sister. I have no idea how to spell it.) went running after her.  
  
*Huh, Kina?*  
  
"Iyudaka . . ."  
  
~*No Kina don't come over here!*~ Iyudaka told Yukina telepathically.  
  
~*But . . . I want to help you.*~ Yukina said sadly.  
  
~*No, don't try anything stupid. This is Koga we're talking about here! Wait, there is one thing you can do.*~  
  
~*What?! Anything you name it.*~  
  
~*You must find your brother! He's our only hope. You must find Hiei!*~  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Wait I know! Shikka you know how Momma always figures out who fights who before every fight." Rayven said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then why don't we do that?!" Rayven said excitedly.  
  
"That's right we fight your team next." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah I got it!" Shikka exclaimed. "Kuwabara can fight my brother Shippo . . ."  
  
"Wait a minute." Kuwabara protested. "I've seen this Shippo. He's nothing but a . . ."  
  
"Yeah but he's got a mean spinning top." Rayven said and they all began to laugh. They all remembered Kuwabara's earlier fight with Rinku and the yoyo's.  
  
"Hey come on guys it's not funny!"  
  
"Ok, back to the task at hand." Shikka said as after she had calmed down. "Let's see . . ."  
  
"I'll offer to fight Inuyasha." Kurama said.  
  
"Ok Kura' but be careful. You're both very strong and I wouldn't want you two to kill each other off."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So Yusuke can fight Sesshomaru and I'll fight you Genkai."  
  
"Genkai?! The masked fighter is Genkai?!" Yusuke asked in disbelief.  
  
"You mean you guys didn't know?" Then they all got into a discussion of Genkai.  
  
"WAIT!" Hiei yelled and they all shut up. "Who does that leave me to fight?"  
  
"Papa you get to kill that big mean bas . . . I mean Koga." Rayven spit out his name like it was poison.  
  
"Rayven if your mother were here . . ." Shikka started to scold.  
  
"But she's not and that's why I'm worried!"  
  
*Don't worry Iyu. Mark my words I will save you!*  
  
*~*~*  
  
"My Brother? Hiei's my . . . of course it all makes sense now!"  
  
*Hiei's going to kill me when he finds out! He's going to think I told her.* Botan thought and ran to catch up with the others.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know there was some reason why Hiei couldn't tell Yukina that he was her brother. I can't remember what it was but this is my story and I'll do what I want. I know it's a little short but I had to end it somewhere. The next chapter be longer . . . I think. Any way if you want to be on my mailing list just tell me and I'll be happy to add you.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	14. The Reunion of Love

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean for you to wait so long. I've been having some problems lately. But you don't wanna hear about them so I'll just get to the reviews.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! There I thanked you. Thanks for the spelling. You know I can't spell! Any way sorry you had to wait so long. Oh and a warning to you this chapter has lime in it.  
  
PassionateAngel: I'm very confused. Why are you reviewing the first chapter when it's obvious you've read it because you reviewed later chapters, but whatever. I'll try and remember that but I'm not promising any thing. Thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry you had to wait so long.  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: I'm sorry I made Hiei cry. But Iyudaka didn't have a choice. Koga rapes and abuses her. Any way Hiei brought this upon himself. He's the one who left. Sorry you had to wait so long and thanks for reviewing.  
  
iloveinuyasha1029: Thank you I'm glad you like it. Oh and thanks for reviewing. I just LOVE getting them! Especially when I get them from people I haven't heard from before. Thanks again and sorry you had to wait.  
  
Roxy-the-Wolf-Demon: You comment in your own special way. But I updated see. So please don't hurt me. Thanks for reviewing and sorry it took so long.  
  
Like I said to Crazed fanatic anime fan this has lime in it. And this is a very important note! I DON'T GET ALL THE CREDIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! MY FRIEND MYSTICSTARGAZER WROTE THE LIME PARTS! There I said it. I'm just not good and that kind of stuff but the story needed it. So after you're done with this chapter go read her fic. It's really quite good.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yyh but I do own Iyudaka, Rayven, Romah, Shikka, Rainah, Kurashi, and Suuikka.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 14. The Reunion of Love  
  
Every one was sitting on the couch talking when suddenly the door burst open. "Aunt Kina!" Rayven and Romah yelled and ran to their aunt.  
  
"Yukina what are you doing here?" Shikka asked.  
  
"Iyudaka's in BIG trouble! She . . . she needs your help Hiei."  
  
*She knows?! Wait Iyu's in trouble! I'll deal with Botan later. Don't worry Iyu I'm coming!* Hiei started for the door.  
  
"Wait Hiei!" Kurama yelled. "What about the plan?!"  
  
"Screw the plan!" Then Hiei was out the door.  
  
"Rayvie do you think your papa can beat my papa?" Romah asked innocently.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Of course he can. My papa can beat anyone!"  
  
"Alright you two . . ." Shikka said. ". . . You have got to go to bed and get some rest."  
  
*~*Later that Evening*~*  
  
"Red?" Kurama asked as he and Shikka lay awake I bed.  
  
"What is it Kura'?"  
  
"Are you worried?"  
  
"Yes, very. I just wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Hiei's plenty strong. I wouldn't worry about him. But . . . if you want I could help you get your mind off things." Kurama said playfully as he propped himself upon one elbow and looked hungrily at Shikka with a glint of fire in his deep emerald eyes. Shikka had never seen him this way before. Kurama leaned toward Shikka and they connected in a kiss. Kurama then deepened it by slowly sliding his tongue into Shikka's mouth. She gasped out of surprise. Kurama gently pushed Shikka onto the pillows allowing their tongues to play. Shikka pulled out of the tongue battle to playfully nibble on Kurama's bottom lip.  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Squeak.*  
  
*What was that?* Daka thought paranoid and pulled the covers over her head more. *Oh please don't be Koga! Please don't be Koga!*  
  
"Iyu?"  
  
*Hiei? No it can't be!* Hiei stepped closer to the bed and gently touched Iyudaka. He then slowly pulled the covers down to reveal two, sad, tear stained, blue-gold eyes. "Hiei?"  
  
"Yes, Iyu, It's me."  
  
"Oh Hiei!" Iyudaka sat up and hugged Hiei tightly. She began crying on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"Shhh it's alright Iyu. I'm here now." Hiei then lightly kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"Hiei, he's not my mate. *sniff* Koga, he isn't. He makes me . . ." *sniff*  
  
"I know Iyu. The kids told me everything."  
  
"But Hiei *sniff, sniff* you shouldn't be here! I don't want Koga to come back with you here."  
  
"Hn Koga? I'm not worried about that Dumbass. If you comes back I'll just . . ." Hiei was cut off by Daka's soft lips finding their way to his own. He responded by deepening the kiss and allowing his hands to wonder Daka's delicate body, his fingers finding all the buttons and zippers of Daka's outfit. *Damn she wears too much!* Hiei thought as he finally got to Daka's light blue bra.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kura' I don't know."  
  
"What? What wrong? I thought . . ."  
  
"I do Kura'! I love you but . . . it's just your not . . . what I mean to say is your human now and technically your only what 16-17. Don't humans have . . . problems with people having sex to early?  
  
"Is that what's bothering you? Me being human? Here if it worries you that much I'll just take this." Kurama said as he took out the purple vial that Suzuka gave him that would allow him to become Yoko Kurama. (A/N: I think that's his name. If it's not please tell me.)  
  
"What's that? Kura' what are you going to do with that?!" Shikka asked uncertain of what Kurama was going to do.  
  
"Just watch." Kurama brought the battle to his lips and sipped it once. There was a flash of whit light and then . . .  
  
"YOKO?!"  
  
"I must warn you, I only have three hours."  
  
"Oh Yoko!" Shikka moaned as Yoko started to strip her of he clothing. Consumed by lust and passion he inhaled Shikka's sweet scent. The feel of her soft skin against his bare chest aroused Yoko and made him want to claim her as his own.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I love you Hiei." Iyudaka whispered into Hiei's ear. Hiei pulled Iyu close to his chest wrapping his legs around hers, kissing the top of her head. He laid still listening to Iyu's steady breathing.  
  
~*I love you too Iyu. And . . . and I'm sorry I left. I really am.*~ Hiei telepathically told Iyudaka.  
  
"I know Hiei. But . . . you really should leave. Koga . . ."  
  
"I told you, I'm not worried about that baka. But I guess the tournament does start in an hour."  
  
"And I'll be there to cheer you on. Good bye my love."  
  
"Good bye my little dog eared one." And then Hiei was gone just as he had arrived.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I finally got the next chapter up. Are you proud of me? It might take longer to update again because my friend Mysticstargazer is helping me with the fighting scenes in the next few chapters. Yes the next chapters are all going to revolve aground the dark tournament. One last thing . . . You should really go read Mysticstargazer's fic. It's good. And go read Crazed fanatic anime fan's fics too. They really are quite good. Well I promise to try and update as soon as I can.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	15. Raspberries and Grannies

Gomen! Gomen!! Gomen!!! Mysticstargazer, the one that's been helping write these next chapters takes so dang long! So blame her! It's all her fault! But I do have to tell you she's the one who probably wrote more of this chapter then I did so please don't give me all the credit. Mystic did a lot on this. Oh and the reviews are at the end of the chapter this time.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yyh or Inuyasha. I do own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, Romah, Rainah, Suuikka, and Kurashi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 15. Raspberries and Grannies  
  
"Where is he?! If he's not here in five minutes we have to for fit!"  
  
"Calm down, Yusuke. He'll be here. Hiei knows the importance of this fight." Kurama said trying to calm down his friend.  
  
"Kura'?"  
  
"Red! What are you going here?! Your not . . ."  
  
"I know but . . . I have to tell you something." Shikka said with pleading brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sure what ever it is, it can wait."  
  
"But Kura' . . . I guess . . . but . . ."  
  
"Please, Red, go back to your side. I don't want you to get in trouble."  
  
"Ok but . . . just keep in mind what we did last night ok." Shikka lightly kissed Kurama on the cheek and left to her side of the arena.  
  
*Last night?*  
  
"Hey there he is, there he is!" Kuwabara yelled as Hiei walked up to the group.  
  
"Ok folk's looks like we'll have a fight after all!" The announcer Koto called out to the crowd. "Now who will go first?"  
  
"I'll go! I wanna get this over with." Shippo said as he jumped into the ring.  
  
"Ok Kuwabara you know what that means? Get up there."  
  
"I know, Urameshi, I know." Kuwabara said and got in the ring as well.  
  
"Ok people let the fight begin!"  
  
"Alright runt, if you stand still I'll try and make this as painless as possible!"  
  
Shippo stuck out his tongue and blew raspberries towards Kuwabara. "Not a chance!" Shippo then broke into a speedy sprint.  
  
"Fine runt, if that's the way you want to do things . . ." Kuwabara materialized his energy sword and started to swing at Shippo but he was too fast. Even Hiei was having trouble keeping up with him.  
  
*All that running away from Inuyasha sure paid off.* Shippo thought as he leaped over Kuwabara's head. "It's time to use some of me fox magic if I'm going to win this match!" Shippo exclaimed, digging out some of his magic tops. "GO!" Shippo shouted as he let the top free from the string. The top landed on Kuwabara's head growing bigger and bigger, grinding Kuwabara's face into the floor of the ring.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow!" Kuwabara shouted in pain.  
  
"Com on Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"What an oaf, he's too stupid to realize that it's just an illusion." Hiei said letting out a heavy sigh.  
  
Yusuke stared at Hiei with a bemused look on his face. "I don't know, it looks pretty real to me." Just then the top shrunk down to the size of a regular child's toy.  
  
"And he's down!" Koto exclaimed. "One . . . two . . . tree . . . oh wait . . . he's up again!"  
  
Kuwabara got up shakily to his feet. "Ok that was the last straw!" Kuwabara yelled. "Now it's time to kick it up a notch!"  
  
"Good!" Shippo said increasing his speed.  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara said confused, trying to follow Shippo with his eyes, but Shippo only looked like a blur. Kuwabara held his head and staggered back, very dizzy.  
  
"And out you go . . . FOX FIRE!" Shippo shouted, shooting a blue beam out of his palm. The dazed Kuwabara fell out of the ring with ease and the count began.  
  
"Annnd he's knock out!" Koto exclaimed. "That was almost *to* easy! The winner is Shippo of team Koga!" Koto informed and then came yelling and screaming from the crowd. Shippo then jumped out of the ring and hugged his sister, Shikka.  
  
"Did I do good Sis?!"  
  
"You did great Ship!"  
  
"Alright will the next fighters please enter the ring?" The announcer announced.  
  
~*Shikka shall we go?*~ Genkai telepathically asked.  
  
~*Alright.*~ Shikka and Genkai went into the ring.  
  
"Bring it on!" Genkai shouted getting into an attack like stance.  
  
"Change!" Shikka shouted throwing a green leaf into the air the beautiful red haired Shikka melted away, being replaced by a massive red leopard. She lunged at Genkai with her claws extended.  
  
"Pfft, nothing but an illusion. Stupid fox magic!" Genkai exclaimed. Shikka's claws grazed Genkai's cheek. Drops of blood poured from the wound as Genkai raised a hand to her face, analyzing the damage.  
  
"Unlike my brother," roared the Shikka leopard, "my magic isn't just an illusion!"  
  
"Damnit!" Genkai cursed under her breath. "She's gotten stronger . . ." Shikka crouched down and readied to pounce but her attack was thwarted by a sharp blow to the back of to head by Genkai. Shikka countered with a swipe from her muscular paws sending Genkai sprawling across the ring. Genkai was down. Shikka was almost too much for her old body . . . almost. She was up again on the count of seven. Genkai raised her fists and went toward Shikka. "SPIRIT WAVE!" A beam of light flooded from Genkai's palm.  
  
Fear flashed in the Shikka leopard's brown eyes. "Change!" The Shikka leopard roared. The leopard sprouted wings and its body grew slender and feathers began to appear. The Shikka leopard was now a red hawk. Genkai's spirit wave shot right past Shikka, singeing some of her tail feathers. "Nah, nah, you missed me!" Shikka cawed. Genkai fell to her knees, drained from her last attack. *Good, her energy is draining.* Shikka thought.  
  
*I don't think I could dodge another attack like that.*  
  
"Change!" Shikka cawed. Shikka's wings and feathers disappeared and in their place was a red fluffy tail and the sharp teeth of a fox. "FOX FIRE!" Shikka growled. Blue flames burst from Shikka's mouth heading straight for Genkai. Genkai was too weak to dodge the blast, she clenched her teeth and squinted her eyes closed, bracing herself for the attack. The blast hit her fully in her back sending Genkai flying out of the ring.  
  
Shikka had won the fight but now it was time for Kurama and Inuyasha's. And that's not going to be a fight you'll soon forget.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here are the REVIEWS!  
  
Neko Youkai Night Fire: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my fics so well. Its ok I just want to make it clear to you that Iyudaka did NOT cheat on Hiei! It's Hiei's fault! He left! Koga took advantage of the situation and is now . . . well we now what he's doing now. Thanks again for reviewing!  
  
Roxy-the-Wolf-Demon: All I have to say is . . . I DID! Oh and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Yeah so you better be happy with me! I still don't like it that you skipped over those parts but . . . I guess I can't do anything about it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PassionateAngel: I know what you mean. My computer's dumb a lot too. Thanks for reviewing all the time. You're one of my most faithful and loyal reviewers.  
  
Kitsune Akira: Well I'm sorry if it was too . . . "mushy" for you. But it needed it somewhere. Didn't it? Anyway thanks for reviewing! And I'm so glad your back! HYPER!!!  
  
Ok that's it for reviews. If you want to be on my mailing list go ahead and contact me in a review or in an email. Oh and if you have msn my name is blueeyedangel88@excite.com so if you want to talk to me go ahead and add me. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to update but until then . . .  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	16. Thats Showin' 'em Sesshomaru

PWA: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! It's not my fault though! It's Mysticstargazer's. She a friend of mine who's been helping me with the fighting scenes! So don't yell at me yell at her. But I am really, really, really sorry! I didn't mean for it to take so long. She promised it wouldn't take as long so . . . I believe her. After all . . . she made a promise. So I hope this chapter will make up for the loooooooong wait. Enjoy!  
  
Hiei: *clears throat*  
  
PWA: What?!  
  
Inu: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
PWA: ................... No . . .  
  
Hiei: The disclaimer.  
  
PWA: Right. Can't one of you do it for me? Pleeeeeeeeaaaaazzzzzzzzze!  
  
Inu: Alright fine. Angel does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
PWA: But . . .  
  
Hiei: She does own Iyudaka, Rayven, Rohma, and Shikka so you can't take them.  
  
PWA: Or I'll sick my Hiei-san and Inu-chan on you! Heehee^_^ Anyway on with the fic!  
  
"speaking"  
  
*thoughts*  
  
~telepathy~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 16. That's Showin' 'em Sesshomaru  
  
"Wow what a fight that was!" Koto said as she waited for the next fighters to enter the ring, "We haven't had much blood and guts yet but hopefully the next fight will be more promising."  
  
"Alright, Inuyasha, your turn." Shikka exclaimed as she watched Kurama jump into the ring. Shikka grabbed Inuyasha and brought him so close to her face that he could smell her pancake and sausage breathe from that morning. "But if you even THINK of killing Kura' your ass is MINE!" she then released Inuyasha's kimono collar.  
  
*Feh! If I kill her "lover" then there's no way she can even scratch me!* Inuyasha thought but decided to agree anyway just to get her out of his hair. "Alright, alright I won't kill him!" Inuyasha said then muttered. "I'll just rough him up a bit." Shikka shot Inuyasha a cold glare. "Geez! I won't kill him!" Inuyasha exclaimed one last time before he got into the ring.  
  
"Hey look, Momma, its Daddy's turn!" Yashgo said to Kagome.  
  
"Go Papa!" Iyume screamed.  
  
"You go Inu!" Kagome yelled as well. Inuyasha smiled and waved at his family in the stands.  
  
Just as Kurama was going to surprise Inuyasha while he was distracted and advance on him he heard Shikka's voice in his head. ~Kura'?~  
  
~Yes Red?~  
  
~Try not to hurt him to much. I don't think Kagome would appreciate it if you killed him.~  
  
~I won't hurt him . . . much.~  
  
~Alright then, Kura', good luck.~  
  
~Thanks.~ "Ok, are you ready, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." Inuyasha replied. "TETSUSAIGA!" Inuyasha yelled as he unsheathed his legendary sword.  
  
"Rose whip!" Kurama shouted as he pulled out a rose from his kimono. Just as Kurama touched the rose it instantly transformed into a long thorned whip.  
  
"Oh! Your gonna defeat me with a pointy flower stem?! Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha said in a mock tone of voice. Kurama smiled inside knowing that his 'pointy flower stem' could cut through any substance. They charged each other exchanging blows, thorns clashing with steel. Then Kurama's rose whip grazed Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha made a sound of disgust and clutched the gash on his neck.  
  
"So my pointy flower stem managed to pierce your flesh . . ." Kurama pointed out.  
  
"'Tis merely a flesh wound!" Inuyasha replied and lunged at Kurama with bloody claws. "Blades of blood!" Inuyasha shouted as crimson blades tore through the air and Kurama watched in interest. Kurama snapped out of his daze and the last second and dived to the side and escaped with a deep cut near his ribs.  
  
*This could get interesting.* Kurama thought recovering from Inuyasha's attack. They lunged at each other exchanging blows, both panting neither on willing to give in. after a while Kurama realized he and Inuyasha were too equally matched in skill to keep fighting like this. Kurama had to take it up a notch. He reached into his kimono and pulled out a vial filled with purple liquid. Kurama touched the bottle to his lips and poured a couple drops down his throat. Kurama suddenly became very dizzy and then felt as if he was looking out of a window. Kurama's body was moving but he wasn't controlling the movements.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times. The red haired, green eyed, human Kurama seemed to melt away and have been replaced by a golden eyed, silver haired, white eared . . . "A demon?" Inuyasha exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." The demon said in a silky voice. "I am Yoko Kurama. I am a demon who has lived inside of your Kurama many years."  
  
*No wonder he seemed so familiar. He's that famous fox thief but . . . he died.* "How . . .?" Inuyasha stammered very confused.  
  
"Many years ago I made a narrow escape and hid in the womb of an expecting mother. The escape had left me drained of any power, but I was patient. I watched Kurama, or as she called me Suuichi, grow up and all that time restoring my power."  
  
"Sooo . . . you're like a parasite?" Inuyasha asked still very confused.  
  
"Not quiet. I am Kurama and Kurama is me. Inuyasha scratched his head trying to fathom how two people could have one body. Yoko sighed. "Of course I wouldn't expect your puny mind to comprehend . . ."  
  
"PUNY MIND?!?!" Inuyasha roared. "That's the last straw!" Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga over his head and brought it down to release the final attack. Yoko countered with everything he had. The stadium filled with blue light and both fighters were thrown from the ring. Once the blue light faded Koto started the count, but by the time the announcer had reached ten neither fighter had budged. Everyone gasped as it was announced a draw.  
  
"Typical of you brother." Sesshomaru said as he helped Inuyasha up and leaned him against a wall.  
  
"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"You never finish a fight. Watch and learn, I'll teach you how to win a fight." Inuyasha just growled as Sesshomaru walked up into the ring.  
  
"Hey it's my dad." Somachi said to himself as he saw Sesshomaru enter the ring. "Come on father! You can beat that lousy human!" Chitty shouted then Kagome glared at him and he shrank into himself.  
  
"Well guys I guess it's my turn." Yusuke said and also walked up into the ring. He took off his shirt and got in a fighting stance.  
  
"Do you actually think that's intimidating?" Sesshomaru said with a chuckle. "You're nothing but a pathetic human."  
  
"No but I thought it was worth a try. Ready to give it a go?"  
  
"I don't see the point." Sesshomaru said boredly. "There's no chance YOU will win!" Sesshomaru then materialized a poison whip. Cutting through the air Yusuke managed to dodge every blow from Sesshomaru's whip, except one. The whip bit into Yusuke's leg. He grunted in pain and dropped to on knee surveying his damaged ankle. But there was something weird about the wound; the outsides of it were tinged green and foaming!  
  
"What the hell did you do tome?!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
Sesshomaru smirk and let out a villainous laugh. "My whip is no ordinary whip. In the tip contains the fastest acting poison known to all kind." Yusuke could feel the poison spreading through his veins with every beat of his heart. His injury now was crippling him and handicapping his speed. Yusuke had to catch Sesshomaru off guard and hit him with his strongest attack, the shotgun. Yusuke had to think quickly, he had little time to spare. He was going to put everything he had into one shot but he had to have a distraction. Yusuke quickly shot a beam of energy at Sesshomaru's left shoulder turning him around.  
  
"Why you . . ." Sesshomaru growled but by the time Sesshomaru turned back around it was too late. Yusuke was all powered up.  
  
"SHOTGUN!" Yusuke yelled sending a giant beam of blue light straight at Sesshomaru's chest. It hit him with full impact that sent him flying out of the ring. To everyone's surprise . . . Yusuke won.  
  
"Way to go Urameshi!" Kuwabara said as Yusuke jumped out of the ring and gave him a high five. Luckily Yukina was there to heel Yusuke as much as she could till they could get an antidote for the poison. Sesshomaru just sulked back to his side of the ring.  
  
Inuyasha, though it hurt, laughed his ass off. "Oh yeah, Sess, that was really great!" Inuyasha said between snorts. "Can you show it to me again?! I didn't quite catch that last part!"  
  
"Shut up brother!" Sesshomaru said and knocking Inuyasha outside the head.  
  
"Koga was laughing as well. "That's really showin' 'em Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru glared and growled at Koga. He may be on the same team as them but it didn't mean they liked him. None of them, Shikka, Shippo, Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru liked him.  
  
"Will the last two fighters please enter the ring." The announcer said.  
  
Koga smiled. *This is going to be great! I'll get to kill that little bastard and still keep the wench and brats!*  
  
*Alright, Hiei, it's all up to you. Iyu and Rayven . . . and Rohma are counting on you. Their lives are in your hands.* Hiei thought as he walked up into the ring readying himself for his fight with Koga.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PWA: Well there you go folks! I hope it was worth the wait . . . I tried to get it out as soon as I good but again my friend Mysticstargazer was helping me with the fighting scene. (She's a little slow and she'd hit me right now if she were here.) So don't just give me all the credit 'cause actually she wrote most of this.  
  
Inu: Can you stop babbling for one minute!  
  
PWA: Why? *cocks head*  
  
Inu: For the reviews!  
  
PWA: Oh, right, right. Well would one of you like to do it? Since Inu- chan did the disclaimer . . . Hiei?  
  
Hiei: *grumbles* Hn, and the stupid reviews are below.  
  
PWA: They're not stupid!  
  
Akuma Kodomo: Thanks but remember I didn't write the whole thing . . . Kristy help. Anyway I'm glad you like it. And I do like your name . . . I just forgot what it means again. Thanks for reviewing! I'll ttyl!  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Thanks I'm glad you like it! And I'm so proud of you! You updated! Update again soon! Love you lots! Thanks for reviewing! I'll ttyl!  
  
Child of the Ancients: So I guess now you're gonna hate me because Kurama didn't win . . . I had to but a little twist in this! Thanks for the cookies! I LOVE cookies! Guess I don't get those 3 pumpkin pies though. Oh well I'll just get some from me Grandma. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PassionateAngel: Hope you liked the Inuyasha/Kurama fight. I have a feeling people aren't going to be happy with that part . . . Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kika-848: I'm glad you like it. But I wish people would stop giving me all the credit. My friend helped . . . a lot. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Messenger of Light: I'm glad you learned to like it! It gets better! I haven't really watch YYH in a while either. And Inuyasha is on at the same time for me. Only now they changed it to 11:30 and 2:30. Again I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
YokaEclipse: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Don't worry I tend to skip over A/N too but I'm glad you got the hang of it. And yes . . . prequel is a word. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Amanda: Sorry for the long wait . . . but I'm glad you like it! And if Iyudaka and Hiei WEREN'T a good couple . . . do you think I'd put them together? I think not! Of course Hiei-san and Iyu are a good couple! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
PWA: Wow! You guys like me! You really, really, really like me!  
  
Inu and Hiei: -_-'  
  
PWA: What? *clueless* Anyway thanks to everyone how reviewed! Sorry for the long wait! Oh and to everyone who reviewed . . . you get a bag of cookies!!! And to those who didn't review . . . please do. It will make me feel better! Thanks! Until next time folks!  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
~*Purple Witchy Angel*~ 


	17. Hiei vs Koga:The Fight to Win it All

PWA: I am so, so, so sorry! First Mysticstargazer the one who's been helping me with fighting scenes wouldn't get it done. Then my computer broke down . . . it was such a mess! But now I've got my computer and all my chapters. This story should be done soon . . . hopefully. Now Inu- chan will do the disclaimer.  
  
Inu: sighs Fine. Angel does not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. She does however own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, Rohma, and anyone else she mad up in her head.  
  
PWA: Yup so you better not take them! Now you can go read. And don't forget to review. Enjoy!   
  
Love Can Over Come All Odds  
  
Chapter 17. Hiei vs. Koga: The Fight to Win it All  
  
"Well, well, well, Hiei, I'm surprised you came." Koga snickered.  
  
"And I'm surprised you're sober." Hiei replied.  
  
"Good one. Now you can prepare to die!" Koga snarled.  
  
"You think I'm afraid of you? You have it all backwards. I'M going to kill YOU. I'll make sure you'll never hurt Iyu and the children again!"  
  
"That's big talk for a little guy!"  
  
"Just shut up and fight!" Hiei shouted.  
  
"Alright then." Koga readied himself for an attack. "Here I come short stuff!" Koga launched himself towards Hiei at blinding speed but Hiei anticipated his attack, unsheathed his sword, and flew at Koga. Koga dove to on side as Hiei's blade raked the side of his face. Koga reached up and wiped the blood off his cheek. "You bastard! Look what you did to my face!" Koga shouted.  
  
"I think it's an improvement if you ask me." Hiei chuckled. Koga rushed at Hiei and was just about to land a punch in his face but Hiei caught Koga's fist in mid air and threw him out of the ring. "Pathetic." Hiei scoffed.  
  
"That's it!" Koga raged as he leapt back into the ring. "No more Mr. Nicewolf!"  
  
"Yay Papa!" Rayven shouted as she saw Hiei winning.  
  
"Hey, Ray?"  
  
"Yeah, Rohm?"  
  
"Do you think I could call him Papa too?" Rohma asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't see why not . . ." Ray trailed off and then the two children began to chant together. "Yay Papa! Go Papa!"  
  
"COME ON HIEI!!! BEAT HIS ASS TO THE GROUND!!!" Iyudaka screamed. The children blinked and stared at their mother. "Sorry kids, I got a little carried away there . . ." Koga growled deep in his throat upon hearing his 'prize' cheer for the 'enemy'. Hiei smirked, he liked what he heard.  
  
"I will have your head!" Koga snarled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Hiei countered.  
  
"That can be arranged!" Koga sprinted towards Hiei, jumped over his head, and was about to connect his foot with the back of Hiei's neck but Hiei tilted to one side and countered with a quick slash to Koga's right leg. Hiei then picked up Koga and sent him flying across the ring with a sharp blow to the head with the butt of his sword. Koga was down.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like one of our fighters is down!" The announcer Koto exclaimed and the count began. Koga got up shakily at the count of five and stood upon unsteady legs.  
  
"Damn! Are you ever going to die?! You're like a frikin zombie!" Hiei exclaimed.  
  
"I will NOT lose to you, you spiky haired, short assed, bastard freak!"  
  
"Oooh good one. I never heard THAT one before." Hiei said impressed.  
  
"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"  
  
"I have a better idea. Why don't you shut up and die!" Hiei slashed at Koga but he dodged everything Hiei attacked him with. Finally Hiei began to slow. He knew he didn't have much left so Hiei had only one option left to rid him of Koga. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Hiei muttered.  
  
"No, Hiei, don't!" Iyudaka said to herself. She knew what Hiei was thinking and she didn't want the children to see so she covered their eyes as well her own.  
  
"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei shouted a purplish black ball of crackling energy formed in the center of Hiei's palm. A dark dragon snaked its way out of the ball and slowly made its way towards Koga. Koga froze and his legs wouldn't move from the spot that they were planted on. The dark dragon opened its mouth and devoured Koga in a dark flame. All that remained of Koga was a pile of ash. Hiei had not only won the fight but his family as well.  
  
PWA: Well there have it. Again I'm sorry it took so long. Blame it on Mysticstargazer and my computer. Well Hiei-san?  
  
Hiei: Hn, now on to the reviews.  
  
Crazed fanatic anime fan: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Are you proud of me? I updated! NOW WHEN ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE?!?! And I still say you promised.  
  
Black-Fire Eclipse: Hey sorry it took so long again. But I'm really glad you like it! Thanks so much for reviewing!   
  
PWA: Well that's it for reviews. Fewer then last time but oh well. I'd still update if there was only one. But if you are reading this please review. And I PROMISE I'll update sooner this time.  
  
Luv Alwayz  
  
Purple Witchy Angel 


	18. Shocking! Hiei Compliments Shikka!

PWA: Yay! You people still like me! And my fic! I'm so happy! After this chapter there's only one left and it will be all over.

Inu: Aww

PWA: I know I'm sad to see it end too.

Inu: No we're all out of ramen.

PWA: -- Just do the disclaimer.

Inu: Fine. Angel does not own YYH or Inuyasha. She does however own Iyudaka, Shikka, Rayven, Rohma, Rainah, Suuikka, and Kurashi.

PWA: And on with the chapter!

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter 18. Shocking! Hiei Compliments Shikka!

"You know, Hiei, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." Iyudaka said to Hiei as they lied in bed.

"You doubted me Iyu?" Hiei questioned.

"No, I just . . . it would have been horrible if Koga found out!"

"Found out what?"

"I'm pregnant." Daka said as she looked Hiei over hoping for the reaction she wanted.

"Iyu!" Hiei held Iyudaka close. "I promise, Iyu, I won't leave. I won't this time."

"I know, my love, I know." They then kissed passionately.

"Red I . . ." Kurama began.

"I know, I know. You have to leave." Shikka said sighing.

"My mother . . . you must understand." Kurama said as nicely as he could so as not to make her cry.

"I do Kura' it's just . . . don't forget me." Shikka said looking up as him with her big brown eyes.

"Forget you?! I could never forget you!" Kurama said as he hugged Shikka tight.

"I love you Kura'."

"I love you too, Red. I promise I'll come back for you as soon as I can." Kurama said hoping to cheer Shikka up.

"Alright . . . bye Kura'." '_Suddenly I'm getting déjà vu._'

"Good bye Red." Kurama kissed Shikka one last time and left.

'_At least I got to say good bye . . ._' Shikka thought as a single tear fell from her eye.

some months to a year later

"Hey Kurama, you ok?" Yusuke asked his friend as they sat in Kurama's room.

"Yeah, it's just . . . I miss Shikka." Kurama said looking down so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Well then you should go see her, duh!" Yusuke said.

"I can't . . . I . . ."

"You disgust me." Came Hiei's voice from the window.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?" Kurama asked as Hiei jumped through the window into his room.

"You have a beautiful girlfriend and you won't even go see her?!" Hiei growled out at Kurama.

Kurama was shocked. "Hiei, I'm surprised. You just complimented Shikka."

"Yeah I thought you two hated each other." Yusuke chimed in of course being ignored.

"You need to go see her. She has some THINGS to show you. And don't you DARE tell me you can't go." Hiei barked.

"But Hiei . . ." Kurama protested.

"Baka, you're not listening! Go see her! As for myself I have a mate and three kids to get home to."

"Three?" Yusuke and Kurama asked at the same time.

"We had another baby girl. Her names Rainah." And with that Hiei was out the window the way he came.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked as Kurama got a blank look on his face.

"Of course!" Kurama said as he remembered.

flash back

"Kura'?!"

"Red, what are you doing here?! Your not . . ."

"I know but . . .I have to tell you something!" Shikka said with pleading eyes.

"I'm sure whatever it is it can wait."

"But Kura' . . . I guess . . . but . . ."

"Red, please just go back to your side. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Ok, but . . . keep in mind what we did last night ok." Shikka lightly kissed Kurama on the cheek and left to her side of the arena.

end flash back

"Of course Shikka must have . . . I've got to go right now!" Kurama then left the room leaving a very confused Yusuke. '_I'm sorry Red. Please forgive me. I should have listened to you. But don't worry now. I'll be there soon!_'

PWA: Wow only one chapter left. It's so said! I'm gonna cry now!

Hiei: Hn?

PWA: crying Just do the reviews.

Hiei: Whatever. The review responses are below.

MoonGoddessMononoke: Well I tried to update as soon as I could. Ok actually no I was just being lazy. Any way I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Mysticstargazer: Excuses, excuses . . . but thanks for helping me with my fic. And thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you like me writing! Now when are you gonna update?!?!

Crazed fanatic anime fan: Thank you I'm glad you like it! And you MUST update or I'll never leave you alone! Muwhahahahaha!!! Thanks for reviewing!

Another: Oh thanks! I'm glad you like it so much! There's only one chapter left after this and I'm sad to see it go . . . But I thank you for your review!

Hiei: As Angel is still crying I will say good bye and come back for the conclusion.

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


	19. Love CAN Over Come all Odds

PWA: monotone Hey everyone. Well this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. sad to see it end  
  
Inu: happy he doesn't have to do the disclaimer anymore This is my last time doing this folks! but sad to see it end Angel does not own Inuyasha or YYH but she does own Iyudaka, Rayven, Rohma, Rainah, Shikka, Suuikka, and Kurashi.

Love Can Over Come All Odds

Chapter19. Love _can _Over Come all Odds

"Shhh, Kurashi, please stop crying. You'll wake your sister." Shikka said trying to get her son, who was crying, to sleep. He has white/silver hair like his father, Yoko, but he had red fox ears and brown eyes like his mother Shikka.

"Hiei never told me you had twins." Kurama said as he quietly walked in surprising Shikka. "The door was open so I just came in. sigh I'm sorry, Shikka. I really am. I should have listened to you!"

"It's alright Kura' you're here now. With Daka's help I've been doing ok. And . . ."

"They're beautiful . . . like you."

Shikka blushed a little. "Yeah?"

"Hiei said that." Kurama said smiling.

"What did Hiei say now?" Shikka asked bored. She was so tired of his child name calling game.

"He said that you were beautiful . . ."

Shikka was shocked. "Hiei said that huh. Remind me to thank him." Shikka said as she put the gurgling Kurashi in his crib.

"Their names? Red, what are their names?" Kurama asked as he leaned over Kurashi's crib to look at him.

"His name's Kurashi. His sister Suuikka is asleep in the crib next to him."

"Suuikka and Kurashi, I like them." Kurama smiled and began to play with Kurashi which ended in a hair pulling.

"I'm glad your back." Shikka whispered to her lover in bed after they had finally gotten Kurashi to sleep.

"So am I." Kurama smiled and hugged Shikka tight never willing to let her go.

"I tired to tell you . . . about the babies. It's just . . . you wouldn't listen." Shikka slowly said to not make Kurama feel too guilty.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Kurama sighed. "My mother's going to have a heart attack when I tell her."

"Kura', you don't . . ." Shikka trailed off.

"I have to. I want to tell her. How could I not? Mother will like you of that I'm sure. She'll probably yell at me though, tell me how stupid I was. Then she'll say what a sweet and innocent girl you are and how did you ever get yourself into this kind of mess. Then melt when she sees the children."

"She sounds like a very good mother." Shikka said with tears almost in her eyes.

"She is . . . Red! I had forgotten! Your mother . . ." Kurama trailed off not wanting to say the rest.

"It's ok . . . that was a long time ago and . . . I like your mother already." Shikka smiled, kissed Kurama, and cuddled into him. "Night Kura'."

Kurama smiled. "Good night Red."

"You think he went?" Iyudaka asked worried.

"Iyu, for the one millionth time, yes, I'm sure he went. If he didn't he's more of a bastard then I thought."

"Hiei!" Daka scolded.

"Well . . ." Hiei was interrupted by a baby cry.

"That's Rainah . . ." Iyudaka said as she got up to get her new baby.

"I know that!" Hiei snapped not really meaning to. "I'll get her." Iyudaka was surprised but sat back down as Hiei left to the other room. It was hard getting use to family life but it was easier then being on your own. And Hiei liked the fact that he could watch his children grow up.

"Hey there Rain. What's all the fuse about?" Hiei said picking Rainah up out of her crib. She immediately stopped crying and smiled at her father. Rainah looked just like Hiei except for the fact she had her mother's blue-gold eyes and had white on the tips of her black dog ears. Hiei smiled. "Just wanted to see your father huh?" _Yup, life might not be perfect but I wouldn't have it any other way._

_Oh Hiei. _Iyudaka thought as she watched her mate talk to their baby girl. _What **would** I do without you? I guess what they say is true. Love **can** over come all odds._

PWA: Well that's it. It's over. I hope you enjoyed it. I would have liked more reviews but beggars can't be choosers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys! Go to my profile and check out some of my other fics if you liked this one.

Luv Alwayz

Purple Witchy Angel


End file.
